phoenix wright turnabout kevin
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix must defend kevin (yes THE kevin) for murder of the guy CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT KEVIN

BY BARRY

phoenix wright was in court defending maya

"the prosecution calls its witness to stand" said edgeworth

a kid stood at the prosecution stand

"no no the witness stand over there" siad edgeworth guiding de kid to the itness stand

"my name is kevin" sad kevin

"testify" said edgeworth"

"ok"

WINTESS

TESTIMONY

"maya didnt kill him"

"HOLD IT WHAAAAAT" shouted phenix "THEN WHO DID"

"me" said kevin

"WHAT" shouted the courtroom

"ok not guilty" siad udgey

AT THE OFFICE

"wow dat was so easy" said phonix eating his burger

"lol yu dint even hav to do anything" said maya

tey ate burgers al day and then wehn they finish

there was a knock of door

"hello" said phoenix openig the door

it was kevin

"kevin what aer you doing here"

"they let me out"

"ugh ok"

kevin walked in and ate all the burgers

"HEY THERE OURS" shouted maya

"WHAAAAT but i thoght yu made dem for me!"

"just sit down kevin" said pheonix

so kevin sat down and broke it.

"AGH THE COMPUTER!" shoted phoenix

"WAT?! WHAAAAAT?! THESE TINGS ARNT FOR SITTING" shouted kevin

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU COMPUTER BREAKER" shouted phoenix

"WAAAAAAAH" screamed kevin and he ran to the door with his arms fapping around and den he hit his head on door

"oowwwwww" his hed spun and he shook himself awake

phoenix and the computer glared at him

"OH OH NO NO NO!" kevin denyed "its not broken! its not actually broken!"

"2bad iv tested it it breaks DAM YU KID"

kevin ran to the door

and this time he opened it befor hitting his hed on it and getting dizzy

he then did shook his hed thing again and left

"well dat was anoying" said photix

they sat down again and relized all te burgers were eated so they had to go down to burgermarket to get more

"hello welcome to burgermarket can i take your order" sadi the casheer

"ok wed like burgers"

"ok"

guy turned to get the burger and he SCREAMED

BECAUSE BEHIND THE STAFF ONLY DOOR

KEVIN WAS STANDING THERE AND HE WAS HOLDING A KNIIIIIIIIIFE

"kevin what hav yu done" said phoenix

"NOOOOO" shouted kevin and the guy ran and saw the man was dead

and the guy turned

"YOUUUUU" he shouted pointing at the boy with the bloody knife who was kevin

"NOOOOO" he shouted "THIS ISNT BLOOD!"

"THEN WAT IS IT?"

"ITS ICE CREAM!"

guy called the cops and gumshoe came and arrested kevin

"ok pal your coming down to detention center"

they took kevin away

"ok maya lets investigate" said phoenix

"ok" siad maya

they looked at the body

there was a knife in his chest

"dammit what should we do" siad phoneix

"well lets go make kevin take our case" sad maya

so phoenix went down to deention center

"hey gard wehers kevin"

"hes NOT HERE?! WERE DID HE GO?!"

suddenly the phone rang and gard answered it

"hello? ...WAT HOW?!"

gard put down phone

"hes at the fake prison thing in the playground"

"WHAT HOW DID HE GET THEREEEEEE?!" shouted phonix

"IDONTKNOW BUT YOU GOTTA GET HIM!"

"god dammit dis kid is miracles"

so phantoms and maya went to the playground

there were kids playing on the wings and slides and whatever kids do at the playground

and there was also a small platic box with prison written on it and there was barred window and kevin was in there

"kevin come on out" said pheonix

"I CANT ITS LOCKED" said kevin pointing at the door that was wide open

"KEVIN GET OUT" shouted phoenix grabbing him and pulling him out

"WOW YOU MAGIC" shouted kevin "do a spell"

"i cant do magic"

"PLEEEEASE"

"ask my daughter now COME ON"

they drag kevin to detention center and it was really hard because kevin was kicking and screaming at him

they finally got him to center

"uhhhh thanks but the trials starting"

"wheres the court "s adi phoenix

"its next to the playground"

FUCK"

AT THE TRIAL

"court is in session" said kevin

"KEVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE" shouted phoenix "yur the defendant not the judge"

"OHHHHH i thought they wer just different terms for it" sad kevin and he stood at the witness stand

"WTF WHY IS WITNESS" shouted phoenix

"testify kevin" said edgeworth

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i waz ther at the crime scene"

"BUT IT WASNT ME"

"that knife didnt have blood on it IT WAS JELLY!"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "nope it was BLOOD which proves that held de murder wepon"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "lol no that cudnt have been the murder weapon because THE REAL MURDER WEAPON WAS STILL IN THE VICTIM CHEST!"

"GAAAAH" houted edgeworth

"this means that knife wasnt used to murder"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgworth "well it must hav been the first one in then he took it out and replaced it wit another knife dats the only way dis meaks sense"

"shit" shouted phoenix

"WAAAAAIIIIIT" shouted kevin "i have leak info!"

"what" said phoenix

"I KNOW WHO THE REAL KILLER IS!"

"WHOOOO" shouted edgeworth

"IT WAS"

the courtroom got tense

"a dog"

"wat"

"wat"

"WHAAAAT" shoute phoenix

udgey gaveled

"bulshit. i declare the defendant GUILTY"

"NOOOOO" shouted kevin and he took out money "PLEASE ILL GIVE YOU $11"

"oh thank you" aid udgey takg the $11 "ok lets continue trial"

"WHAT" shouted edgeworth "GOD DAMIT!"

"kevin please desribe this dough" said phoenix

WITNESS TESTIFYIN

"the dog was black and scary"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "i have here a security footage camera that shows SIHRAN DOGEN WAS IN THE AREA AT TIME"

"AAAAAGH CRAP" shouted edgewohrt

"THIS MEENS HE MUST HAVE USED ANUBIS TO KILL! BECAUSE ANUBIS IS MURDERDOG!"

"ok call dogen in"

dogen came in

"yes you wanted me he he heh"

"dogen were accusing anubis of killing the guy sorry"

"noooooo no no no and i can prove it"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"anubis wud have to climb in through the window to kill him how cud he hav done dat hes to fat to get in there"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "bring in the dog to test that"

"ok"

dogen brough in the the dogen

he was fat

he tried to climb dogen but hecudnt do it

"DAMMIT" shouted phenix "BUT KEVIN YU SAID"

"WAAAAAIT" shouted kevin "THATS NOT THE DOG I SAW!"

"wat? then what was different" siad edgeworth

kevin went to anubis

"it had green eyes and wiskers and claws and it didnt go woof it said somthing else"

phoenix sweated

"uhhhhh kevin thats not a dog thats a cat"

"WAAAAAT? shouted kevin "THERES A DIFFEREEEEEE- gulp"

suddenly KEVIN THREW UP!

"ewwww!" said udgey

phoenix slammed the desk

"you honor CATS ARE ABLE TO CLIMB SO HE CUD HAVE DONE IT"

"i see" sad udgey "call the cat to the stand"

a cat was called and it was black and had green eyes and wiskers and claws and it didnt go woof

"meow"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "ha its impossible this cat murdered the guy"

"what how"

"BECAUSE HIS FINGERPRINTS DONT MATCH THE ONES ON THE KNIFEEE!"

"CRAP" shouted phoenix examining the calws and it was true "wait12 he noticed something

"you honor look at his claw there is RED GREEN YELLOW BLUE PURPLE PINK SILVER BLACK GRAY ORANGE LIGHT BLUE TURQUISE VIOLET BROWN LIGHT GREEN MARRON INDGO MAIVE GOLD GINGER LIGHT GRAY WHITE AZURE AND BEIGE CRAYONS!"

"thats a lot of crayons" said udgey

"yeah so many crayons... ENOUGH TO MURDER WIT MAYBE?!"

"MROOOOOOWR" screamed cat

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "ha not so fast there were no crayons found on scene"

the cat sweated

"(I HAV TO BE RIGHT!)" thought phoenix "(BUT I CANT PROVE IT!)"

"udgey gavelled

"now then if mr wright has any objections?"

"nope" said phoenix sweating

"good den i decalre kevin G-"

"OBJECTION" shouted maya "I KNOW WERE RIGHT SO THE CRAYONS MUST BE SOMEWHERE!"

"WHAT?!" shouted phoenix "OBJECTION!"

"shut up wright" said edgeworth "now where are the crayons?"

"I DONT KNOW" shouted phoenix

"oh well guess well hav to give you a massive penalty"

"NO" shouted phoenix "I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "nowere caus I JUST SAID THEYRE NOT ANYWAY"

"no they just not on the crime scene THEY ARE IN THE COURTROM!" shouted phoenix "ON THE WITNESS STAND TO BE EXACT!"

"BUT WHERE" shouted udgey "i dont see any crayons"

the cat was sweating

"(i hav to be right!" shouted phoenix

and then the cursor thing that appears when you examine stuff appeared

"THIS IS WHERE THE CRAYONS ARE!"

phoenix pointed at the floor where kevin threw up erlier

"TAKE THAT!"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "thats kevins shit wright!"

"yes but we never wondered "why did he throw up?""

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted edgeworth

"dats wright the truth is kevin ate the crayons and they made him throw up! A TEST OF THE GARBAGE WILL CONFIRM DIS!"

edgelord tested the puke

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ITS 24 CRAYONS!"

"but" said udgey

"AND THERES BLOOD ON ALL OF THEM!"

"oh"

"MEEEWWRWOROWOWROROWOWROOW" wailed the cat and it blew up

"ok i declare kevin NOT GUILTY"

AFTER TRIAL

"please mr right"

"uh its thank you"

"oh i thoght it was a faster way of saying it" said kevin

"uggggh go away your so stupid!"

"how dare you" said a voice

"WHOS THERE"

"i am GOD!" the court exploded and THE SKY HAS A FACE WITH A BEARD! "AND HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY CHILD LIKE THAT?!"

"wat but arnt i your child?"

"KEVINS DIFFERENT KEVIN IS SOMEONE I HAD SEX FOR! come kevin"

and kevin rose into the sky to go home to his dad

THE END


End file.
